Revelations of Rage: The Book of Razer
by thingamawhatsit
Summary: Razer wasn't the only Red Lantern Atrocitus "made" and when the other Lanterns find out a schism appears between the two groups. Those that follow the Lord Atrocious, and those who follow Razer, the One who Revealed the Deceiver Atrocitus for what he was.
1. Chapter 1

Harkin! For it came to pass that One within the house of the Lord Atrocious should take arms against the Lord Himself, and as the Lord doth call upon the deeds of the Blue Devils so does the One call upon the actions of the Lord.

Listen! For the One has shown that thy Rage is thine own.

Heed these words! For thy Rage is furious, and in its light all may be seen, but in its shadow the blind man follows the loudest voice of vengeance and may give his allegiance to even an enemy abhorred.

Beware! For Lord Atrocious, The Deceiver, Killer of Worlds, Architect of Anger, Layer of Lies, culls thy Rage to means of his own.

.

.

Don't know if this will go anywhere, but there is so little fan fiction for GLtas I couldn't not post it. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this story idea crashed with another one over at the glanon_meme on Live Journal (which has like no traffic right now, but give me a blue lantern ring 'cause I have HOPE), and it's pretty much exploded into a monster. A monster that is very much a work in progress and will probably be undergoing a serious overhaul at some point – such as the fact that neither of the parts posted up here are likely to stay as the beginning. And as much as I want to share the GL love I really can't get behind the idea of posting a new chapter in at the front of or the middle of a story so while I am going to be posting stuff as I write it'll be over on the anon meme, and when I get to a point where there won't be major structural overhaul this story will probably be deleted and I'll post a nice spiffy new version up here. If you want to follow along as I get the parts of it spewed out and wrangled before I get it to that final draft feel free to follow it at the meme in the mean time.

In the mean time since I don't believe in just posting a long author's note here's what I got so far.

.

.

.

The church bells toll through the streets of Shard low and long, a noise felt near as much as heard. Five times they ring as the citizens of Shard make their way through to the temple, and file in through doors large enough for another building to pass through. The chorus of rage is already singing their pre-service song, discordant chords pushing forward with a rising and falling intensity.

The large crowd sits heavy in the dip between Bleez's wing bones, but the holy rage grows warm within her. It gives life to the bare bones upon her back, and pushes the foot soldiers and other Red Lanterns away to give her room to move untouched.

As usual the Red Lanterns, Disciples of Rage, have seats of honor in the front of the chapel, and Bleez takes her seat at the far end. Her wings take up the spaces besides her preventing anyone else from sitting too close. Those not filled with the rage of the Lord Atrocitus fill the pews behind and the balconies above.

The last seats fill, and a silence hangs in the air as Cleric Loran makes his way to the pulpit. The general lighting more reminiscent of a sun at mid-day fades, and a rose tinted light illuminates the church in its stead. The stained glass windows depicting the first holy rage loom heavily, the sharp edges dulled to an almost a life like relief. "Welcome, my children, to the House of Rage," says the cleric. "May your anger see you through the coming days, for the days upon us have been most troubling."

The crowd murmurs, tensions running high already. In the middle of the bottom rows of pews the soldiers shift away from a group of their own – those who had been requited off of Razer's home planet.

"It was but recently." Continues Cleric Loran, "that we gathered here to celebrate our Brother Razer, and his dedication to the Holy Rage. And yet today he is a reminder of the _weakness_ we must purge from ourselves. For it was those _weaknesses_ that brought him from our Lord Autrocitus and into the terrible grasp of the Green Lanterns, those _weaknesses_ that lead our Brother in his _misbegotten_ return to bring _destruction_ upon this holy ground – the last remains of the once great Ysmault!"

The cleric raises the staff that holds his eye, and slams it down heavily upon the hard rock floor of the church. The sharp crack echoes through the room. "Cowardice!" _Crack._ "Confliction!" _Crack._ "Doubt!"

_CRACK._

Cleric Loran stands until the last sounds clear away, and his voice is low and steady, audible to all only because every ear is bent towards his voice with all of their concentration. "These are the _weaknesses_ we must purge from ourselves. The _obstacles_ we must overcome. The things we must lay aside to _fulfill _the sacrifices asked of us!"

Cleric Loran lifts his eye high as it begins to fill with the red light of rage blotting out all other colors in a sea of red, and growing steadily into a solid thing. "Be _not_ laid low like the Traitor when the Green Lanterns descend upon you with deception! Be _not_ laid low in the wrath of the Blue Devils! Be inot/i laid low even in the re-emergence of their _automaton destroyers!"_

The light solidifies all at once into the recognizable figure of the machine Atrocitus had near slain the day of Razer's betrayal, the machine Razer had rescued as though it was a member of his _unit._

A roar erupts, and the pews flare with Red Lantern light.

"Rise my children! Rise in Rage, and in Vengeance all will fall!"

Bleez stands, lifting her fist in unison with every member of the chapel, the oath pouring from every mouth as their rage mounts.

"**With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red**

**We fill men's souls with darkest dread**

**And twist your minds to pain and hate**

**We'll burn you all – that is your **_**FATE!**_"

A fate Razer will soon be enjoying, because Bleez is going to find him, and watch him burn herself.


End file.
